Impardonnable
by Hinkyponk
Summary: Il était une fois un jeune garçon. Il était riche, il descendait d'une illustre famille, il venait de se marier. Et il avait gâché sa vie.


Je m'appelle Jonathan Silver. Je suis le dernier descendant des Silver, une longue lignée de sorciers du sang le plus pur.

*****

-Non.

-Je t'en prie, Hermione ! C'est… C'est mon frère !

-Non. Je ne défendrais plus de mangemorts. C'est terminé.

-S'il n'a pas d'avocat, ils le condamneront sans procès ! S'il te plait ! 

-Non, Matilda…

Elle saisit la main d'Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu crois en la justice. Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

-Matilda…

-Tu as été jusqu'à défendre ce monstre de Nott qui a froidement assassiné vingt-trois personnes !

-Quarante-deux, répondit Hermione d'une voix éteinte. Seuls vingt-trois ont pu être prouvés, mais il est presque sûr qu'il en a tué quarante-deux.

Elle tomba sur une chaise et baissa les yeux.

-Je voudrais, tu sais, reprit-elle. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. C'est trop dur.

-Il a dix-neuf ans et c'est mon frère !

-Moi j'en ai dix-huit et je suis épuisée !

Sa voix était presque suppliante.

-Hermione…

Elle fixait obstinément ses mains, silencieuse.

-Hermione…

Elle soupira.

-D'accord. Mais c'est le dernier. Le dernier !

-Merci.

*****

On m'a enseigné que cette naissance me rendait supérieur à tout autre. Que mon nom me rendait meilleur et me donnait des droits particuliers. Les autres étaient des impurs. Ils étaient faibles et méprisables. Pire que cela, ils nous pervertissaient, nous salissaient en se mêlant à nous et se prétendant nos égaux.

J'y croyais. 

*****

-Bonjour, Mr Silver. Mon nom est Hermione Granger. Je suis votre avocate.

Il était assis dans l'ombre, au fond de sa cellule. Il regardait fixement le mur.

-Allez-vous en, dit-il sans tourner les yeux vers elle.

-Non.

-Je ne veux pas d'avocat. Et si j'en voulait un, je ne choisirais pas une sang-de-bourbe.

Il serra ses jambes entre ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle le contempla un moment en silence.

-Non, dit-elle enfin. Je ne m'en irais pas.

*****

Bien sûr, mon éducation n'est qu'en partie responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. J'y croyais parce que je voulais y croire. 

Ca me permettais de me sentir plus noble, plus grand. Je m'imaginais destiné à une fabuleuse quête héroïque pour la reconquête de nos droit légitimes. Légitimes, oui ! Un combat pour la pureté, pour la force, pour la grandeur…Je trouvais ça grisant. Merveilleusement grisant.

C'était mon rêve. 

*****

-Pourquoi une sang-de-bourbe peut-elle bien vouloir défendre un mangemort ?

Il ne cessait de lui renvoyer le mot « sang-de-bourbe » à la figure, mais sans émotion, sans haine. Il donnait à chacune de ses phrases le même ton désabusé, monocorde, comme si tout lui était devenu indifférent.

-Vous ne répondez pas.

-Non. Je préfère ne pas répondre.

-Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

-Parce que vous êtes le premier mangemort à me poser une question pareille. Que vous est-il arrivé, Mr Silver ?

Il garda le silence. Sous son regard insistant, il finit par lâcher :

-Je préfère ne pas répondre.

*****

J'avais une sœur. Elle aussi rêvait. C'était notre seul point commun. Car nous ne faisions pas le même rêve.

Le sien parlait d'égalité et de fraternité.

Nous mettions chacun la même fougue dans nos grands idéaux. Nos disputes ont fait plus d'une fois trembler les murs du manoir. Et puis elle est partie. Et je l'ai méprisée de toute mon âme, parce qu'elle nous trahissait. Je l'ai effacée définitivement de mon cœur. D'une certaine manière, ç'a été mon premier meurtre.

J'ai tué mon amour pour elle. 

*****

-Parlons sérieusement. Pour le moment, le seul fait véritablement prouvé contre vous est votre appartenance au groupe des mangemorts. Plusieurs témoins affirment avoir assisté à votre initiation il y a neuf mois de ça. C'est exact ?

-Oui.

*****

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, j'étais trop jeune pour me mettre à son service. J'ai attendu mon heure. Quand elle est enfin venue, je lui ai juré une fidélité absolue. Il a posé sa marque sur moi.

Par là, je me vouais à lui, entièrement et totalement. Il incarnait pour moi la grande quête éternelle à laquelle je me destinais. J'étais fabuleusement heureux ce jour-là. J'allais enfin me battre pour ce en quoi je croyais. Une juste cause. Un monde meilleur et plus pur.

J'étais prêt à mourir. J'étais prêt à tout.

 *****

-Vous êtes également soupçonné du meurtre de Lianus Crow perpétré il y a deux mois, mais rien n'est encore prouvé.

Elle le regarda. Il n'avait pas cillé. Il fixait toujours le mur, pâle comme un mort et immobile comme une statue.

-L'avez-vous tué ?

-Oui, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais plus.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Son regard était perdu dans le vague.

-Je ne sais plus. Je croyais savoir. Mais je ne sais plus.

*****

Il s'appelait Lianus Crow. Il avait un an de plus que moi. Ce n'était pas un ami proche, mais je le connaissait depuis longtemps. Nos parents étaient amis. Il était à serpentard avec moi. Lui aussi était un mangemort.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous trahisse.

On m'a ordonné de le tuer. Et je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait.

Je me souviens qu'il me regardait. Je sentais qu'il avait peur. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas le montrer, mais je le sentais.

Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder.

Peut-être que si c'avait été un moldu ou un sang-de-bourbe, ça aurait été différent. Quand on ne considère pas un homme comme un homme, il est moins difficile de le tuer. Mais lui était mon égal. Un sang pur. Un camarade.

Je ne comprenais pas qu'il nous ait trahis. Je ne comprenais rien.

Et je cherchais dans son regard. 

*****

-Plaiderez-vous coupable ?

Il semblait ne plus l'entendre du tout.

-Mr Silver ? Plaiderez-vous coupable pour la meurtre de Lianus Crow ?

-Si vous voulez. Comme vous voulez. Ca n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

*****

Ca prend une fraction de seconde, de tuer quelqu'un. Mais cette fraction-là, une fois qu'elle existe, elle se répète encore et encore à l'infini et elle rempli toute votre vie sans même que vous vous en rendiez compte.

J'ai su dès cet instant que je ne serais plus le même. Ce sortilège porte bien son nom. Impardonnable. Désormais, j'étais Impardonnable. Je n'appartenais plus au commun des mortels. J'étais de ceux qui sont capables de tout.

Alors, seulement, j'ai vraiment compris à quoi je m'étais engagé. J'avais offert plus que ma vie. J'avais offert mon âme. J'avais sacrifié à mon Maître et à ma cause tout ce que je pouvais leur sacrifier. Je n'avais plus rien. Je ne m'avais même plus, moi.

Cela me torturait, mais cette souffrance même donnait tout son sens à mon sacrifice.

J'en était fier.

 *****

-Ca a une grande importance, au contraire.

-Pour qui ? Pour lui ? Il est mort.

-Et pour vous, Silver ?

Il éclata d'un rire hystérique et sans joie.

-Moi… Il vaudrait mieux que je le soit aussi.

*****

On était content de moi pour l'affaire Crow. On m'a alors chargé de tuer un autre sorcier. Mais ça a mal tourné. Il était protégé. Quatre aurors me sont tombés dessus.

Parmi eux se trouvait ma sœur.

Moi je l'aurais tuée. Mais elle a voulu me protéger. Elle m'a supplié de me rendre.

J'ai refusé, bien sûr. J'avais donné mon âme. Je pouvais donner ma vie.

Mais elle ne voulait pas que je meure.

C'est étrange à dire, mais elle m'aimait. Malgré, les insultes, le mépris, et l'horreur de la guerre. Malgré le sang sur mes mains. Elle m'aimait même impardonnable.

Si seulement elle avait pu simplement me tuer. 

*****

-Je crois que la chute de Voldemort juste après votre arrestation vous a créé un choc. Mais…

-Taisez-vous ! Rugit-il soudain. Sortez ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'un seul sang-de-bourbe !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand elle comprit tout à coup le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Vous savez, murmura-t-elle.

-Taisez-vous.

-Vous avez appris qu'il était Tom Jedusor, le fils d'un moldu. Et naturellement vous ne pouvez pas le supporter.

-TAISEZ-VOUS !

*****

Elle me l'a dit. 

Je ne l'ai pas crue. Je lui ai hurlé de se taire.

Elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle m'a juré que c'était vrai. Elle l'a juré par le ciel et la terre, par l'eau et les flammes, par son sang et par son nom.

Un sorcier ne saurait faire de serment plus terrible. Un parjure l'aurait conduite à une malédiction éternelle. J'ai compris qu'elle disait la vérité. 

Et le sol a disparu sous moi. 

*****

-Dites-moi… Dites-moi seulement une chose.

Il évitait soigneusement son regard.

-Je vous écoute, Silver.

Il se crispa et sembla hésiter à poursuivre.

-Comment, dit-il enfin, comment un sang-de-bourbe peut-il devenir un Lord Voldemort ?

Elle poussa un soupir.

-C'est compliqué. Tom Jedusor père méprisait les sorciers au moins autant que vous autres mangemorts méprisez les moldus. Il a rejeté autrefois sa femme et son fils à cause de ce qu'ils étaient. Voldemort haïssait son père. Il a reporté cette haine sur tout ce qui venait du monde moldu. Il a voulu détruire chez les autres ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter en lui-même.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Folie, murmura-t-il.

Elle poursuivit tout bas, comme pour elle-même :

-Le plus étrange, dans tout ça, c'est que pour assouvir sa vengeance il a développé exactement les traits de caractères qu'il tenait probablement de son père. L'intolérance. La cruauté. Le mépris. L'indifférence. Alors même qu'il commettait les pires atrocités pour se détacher de lui, Voldemort se rapprochait de son père.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Jedusor. Il portait bien son nom. Au fond tout ça n'est qu'une sinistre blague du destin.

*****

Il était notre Maître, notre Seigneur. Il était tout ce en quoi j'avais toujours cru. Je le vénérais comme un dieu. 

Et il n'était qu'un sang-de-bourbe.

Quel sens avait mon grand idéal s'il se trahissait lui-même ?

Je méprisais les fils de moldus comme de la vermine, et j'avais adoré l'un d'entre eux au-delà de tout. J'avais admiré sa grandeur, sa puissance, j'avais reconnu en lui la pureté de notre race !

Alors que signifiait mon admiration, que signifiait mon mépris ? Rien. Rien du tout.

Quelle dérision…

*****

-Bonjour, Silver. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Comme d'habitude, elle n'obtint pas une réponse, pas un regard.

-Votre femme est morte cette nuit en mettant au monde votre fille.

Il ne broncha pas.

-Je me doutais qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que vous ayez fait un mariage d'amour, mais je m'attendais à un peu plus de réaction.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle.

-C'est une fille, dit-il.

-Oui.

Nouveau silence.

-Quand elle est tombée enceinte, je voulais que ce soit un garçon. Pour perpétuer la lignée des Silver.

Il se tut encore.

-Maintenant, je suis content que ce soit une fille.

*****

Voilà. J'ai vendu mon âme pour un mensonge, et bâtit ma vie entière sur un courant d'air.

Je suis Impardonnable. Les murs d'Azkaban se sont refermés sur moi pour me le rappeler chaque jour de ma vie.

Et je n'ai même plus de raison d'en être fier.

Je voudrais leur dire, à tous, mangemorts, aurors, tout le monde. Nous ne sommes que de pauvres fous. Des fous furieux, des fous dangereux, mais de pauvres fous quand même.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'écrit cette lettre, ma petite fille. Je l'écrit unquement pour te dire une seule phrase.

Ne vend jamais ton âme à personne.

Peu importe ce qu'on prétendra t'offrir en échange, ce ne sera que du vent en comparaison.

Je n'ai plus d'autre héritage à te donner que cette phrase. Mais peut-être que ça te sera plus utile que toute la fortune des Silver.

Alors transmet-le pour moi à tes enfants, et aux enfant de tes enfants.

Ne vend jamais ton âme à personne.

Afin que Jonathan Silver, dernier descendant des Silver, n'ai pas perdu la sienne en vain.


End file.
